Cheers to all the Special Friendships
by DempeoForever
Summary: its undeniably Kerry Washington and Tony Goldwyn have this amazing chemistry. Logic takes you to A to Z, imagination takes you everywhere. It took me here :) -
1. Chapter 1

After a crazy dream I had about Kerry and tony i decided to write this , it supposed to be a one shot but you never know how these things go;). This is fictional, imagination can take you all EVERYWHERE. It took me here :) _

Tony and Kerry had a beautiful relationship, if they weren't married with other people, you would certainly think they were together. They were friends, but still something about their friendship was special. Everyone once in a lifetime had this kind of relationship , the kind where you stand in between , you're not together,but you're not apart. You share with them one of the oddest but still fascinating relationship you could ever have. It's odd and weird as they often said in interviews but its perfect , its something you cant fake , you cant deny , its there and you feel it every time the other one is in the same room. They usually didn't like to talk about it , maybe because there was no need to or maybe because they were scared something would change if they did. Other than that, they were not cheating on their respective spouses , what Kerry and Tony had ,ended when they walked out of the building work, what they had didn't hurt anyone, it was just a guilty pleasure they shared and kept for themselves only.

That day they had to shoot 3x08, "vermont is for lovers too", 2 days before they had the table-reading and they both couldn't wait to shoot the scenes between Olivia and Fitz.

_"Hello beautiful"_ Tony said approaching her. He was a gentle and kind man , he liked to make people around him feel loved and appreciated. He didn't hide that and everyone knew he loved and respected Kerry so much.

_"Hey"_ She simply said , hugging him tightly. She pulled away just to say "_we missed you"_ lookin deeply in his grey eyes. He smiled back "more like you missed me". She laughed and turned away and made her way to the hair and makeup station, she had to get ready to shoot.

He was working at another project so they hadn't spent a lot of time together lately and they hadn't shoot an intimacy scene like this one in what felt like forever.

_"OK, everybody , we're ready to shoot"_ Ava Duvernay, the director, said.

Kerry and Tony were ready, Kerry had on this beautiful coat and Tony a sweater that hugged his arms perfectly and a pair of brown pants.

_"are you ready?"_ Kerry said, looking at him with a daring gaze. _"im super ready, are you?"_ he answered , with the same daring look and just walked to discuss a few things with the cameraman guys.

They shoot the first sequences of the Olitz scenes. Now they only had 2 more to shoot.

_"I want it to be romantic, and erotic. Let's do it!"_ Ava said.

_"you will not have problems with that, these two are..."_ Shonda who was now standing right behind the director said,she had problems to find the right words, which was weird for a writer but it wasnt easy to define what they were.

_"...something"_ and with that she left the room.

When kerry and Tony were shooting these kind of scenes , only a few crew members were allowed to see it. This allowed the two of them to have more "intimacy", scenes like these were not easy to shoot, actually they were the hardest and the oddest.

The scene started on the floor, they were fully dressed. _"you better be careful of what you do"_ Tony said, while lying down on the floor. She looked at her questionably , while she set her tighs on each side of him, positioning her ass on his crotch _"just... don't move too much"_ she smiled and nodded at him.

_"ACTION"_ someone yelled. Kerry started caressing his chest running her hands through his sweater while he caressed his thighs , up and down, both moving in sync. _"CUT"_

_"you know, i think this would look better if Tony had his sweater off "_Kerry said, smirking at him. The director who was a woman and had a little crush on Tony , (Autor note: who doesn't DOH!) _"i think you're right, you two stand in that position , Tony take off that shirt, Kerry you take off his belt and aaaaction" ._

He was now shirtless, Tony was 53 but had a sculpted body of a 30 years old. He worked out and keep his body healthy and hot to look at. She ran her fingers through his chest , until her fingers reached his pants and then rested on his belt, working to unbuckle it . He was watching her, the writers were very clear on that point, they wanted the eye contact and that was not hard to achieve. It was a pleasure for Tony to watch her . And his brain was saving all of that for later. "_Cut_" "Tony take off her shirt" He sat up making 0 space between their bodies. Without breaking eye-contact he undid the bottoms of her blouse, and slowly took it off . Tony nosed her and made her smile, releasing all the frustration. He started the kiss and she depened it. He was good, he used his tongue in the right ways. They had it all , they were into each others embrace and the world around them just disappeared for a few seconds , it was that easy, he made it easy for her and she made it easy for him. But something in all of this was hard , and it was not easy to hide, his ears were red and his pants were definitely tighter. What was hard to do was not to stake her in front of anyone right there and there. She was on fire, she had the power to make him aroused in a couple of seconds and he had always to contain himself from going crazy.

Also they've been doing this for some time now so the desire for her was beyond unthinkable. _"okay guys that's a wrap"_ the director said before taking a deep breath,composing herself after what she had seen. While everyone was going out of the room , they stayed there. Still laying on the floor , lost in each others. He was on top of her and she laid facing the floor. _"Tony"_ "need a second" He said , rolling off of her. She turned her face toward him and smiled , then she said _"you're getting old_ " "_Im not, i could…. am not"_ he was so careful with words , he didn't want to embarrass her. She did this to him , she made him loose his breath, and fight really hard not to do what his body wanted really hard to . She sat up and crossed her legs , indian style, only then she ran her eyes all over his exhausted body , her eyes were caught by a detail on his pants , she couldn't help but stare. Tony caught her looking and sat up too, _"I'm sorry…. i don't want you to feel…."_ _"I feel pleased "_ she cut him off and caressed his right cheek and then his ear which was on fire right now. She replaced her hand with her lips, kissing his cheek and then his ear. _"I'm going to take a cold shower"_ she said before leaving. He let out a long sigh and watched her walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew i would have started to write more of this. Thank you for you kind words.

Im trying to stay true to the events and not be too much of a pain in the ass for those who can't stand the whole Terry story .

This one takes place back in 2012. Right at the beginning of their beautiful journey.

When Shonda had decided to create a new show , she had already clear she wanted to have Tony as a male lead. Tony had directed a few episodes of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice , so the two of them had the chance to work together and know each others. Tony was a man of so many talents, he was good at everything, he directed, acted , produced , co founded a lots of associations, and only god knew what else. Shonda also knew she wanted a black female lead.

She had to do a few auditions before finding the perfect actress, from the moment she saw Kerry, she instantly knew who she would choose. She was strong and fragile at the same time around the right people in the right places, the role of Olivia was designed for her.

After Shonda chose Kerry , she told the news to Tony who hadn't yet sign the contract. _-"we chose Kerry Washington as Olivia Pope, what do you think about it?_"

He looked at Shonda and his mind travelled back in time, They had met before. All he could remember was her beauty. She was one in a million, beautiful as very a few are, and she was good , he remember seeing her in a few movies , such as "A thousand words" with Eddie Murphy. She had the amazing ability to switch from comedy to drama and making it look so simple.

_-"can you sign it now?"_ Shonda looked at him , she already knew he couldn't say no to this propose, but then again who couldn't?. He smiled at her and without any hesitation took the pen which was placed on her desk office and signed it quickly.

_-"i had no doubts"_ she took the contract from him and folded it.

_-"see you on monday then"_.

He stood up and made his way to the exit. He was happy and excited to start this new project. He spent the rest of the weekend thinking about monday. He knew his character was going to play the president and Kerry his mistress. The thought to spend time with her made him feel all chilly. Finally the weekend passed by.

Tony arrived at work even earlier than he should had, he sat down and sipped the coffee he had brought on his way there while he waited patiently for someone to show up. Finally Shonda arrived. _-"good morning."_

_-"it is a good morning"_ he simply answered with a cheeky smile on his face. He handed her a coffee that he had brought her._ -"thank you"._

While they waited for everybody to show up, she gave him the script and he started reading. His eyes started to look for Olivia and Fitz scenes , scanning quickly the whole script. A smile finally escaping from his lips, he had found the scene and it was hot.

_-"hiiiii"_ A voice that he didn't recognize said, he turned around to see the person that it belonged to, and there she was , beautiful , he swore he stopped breathing for a moment. The small figure hugged Shonda and said something, then laughed, her laugh was so sweet. Shonda looked at Tony who was eating her up like a candy bar, and felt the need to introduce them to each other.

_-"kerry i introduce you what will become your partner in crime" _

_-Kerry, this is Tony, Tony this is Kerry"_

Shonda pointed one to the other as she said their names, he stood up and walked closer where Kerry was standing and offered his hand _-" pleasure to meet you"_ . She took his hand and froze for a second before his eyes which were looking right into hers, released her and she finally spoke _-"the pleasure is mine, I'm a big fan of your work"._

_-"Me too"_ he simply said.

_-"since we're here , shall we read your first scenes together?"._ Shonda interrupted what they were sharing.

_-"We shall"._ Both of them answered almost in unison.

They read while the room filled with all the crew. Once everyone was there, the whole cast started the table read. You could feel everyone was so happy to be in that room, and even though it was just a rehearsal and their first time, everyone was doing a pretty great job. The chemistry everyone shared was outstanding and filled the room, the excitement could be touched and Shonda and the director couldn't wait to actually shoot.

The next day the magic was about to happen, they were going to shoot.

Shonda and her crew were about to experience for the first time the magic these two created every time they were together.

They had to shoot the scene in the oval office where Olivia discussed Amanda affair with the president.

_-"don't touch me… please". _Kerry said, her beat sped up. His eyes , from the first moment she saw them, were fixed on her, with a loving and desire look that could get her anytime. She felt his arm sneaking on her hips and his breath and presence invading her space. Everything stopped for a second, and she tried to compose herself and to keep her mind focused, while stopping all the emotions that were making her ankles feel weak.

_-"look at me"._ She was sure that line wasn't scripted but she decided to play along. She turned her gaze away while his his nose was only inches from hers.

_-"did you gave her that dog?" _

_-"did you gave her that dog?"_

Kerry turned her face to him, her eyes looked in his , lips only inches away.

_-"I love you"._ He said , making sure he spelled the words clearly and slowly. She let the words sank in and freed herself from his grip.

She acted her line while he was approaching her, she made more distance between their bodies, she had to finish her line and his presence made her hard to. Also ,she knew what was coming next, Olivia and Fitz would have kissed for the first time. Kerry and Tony would had too.

Tony waited for her to finish her sentence and with both hands he took her face and brought her lips to his. Her lips felt soft, they were so kissable, she had beautiful big lips. He spent so many hours thinking how she tasted and now he finally knew.

Their kiss was interrupted by Jeff Perry who played Cyrus.

_-"Mr president you have lipstick on your mouth."_

They stopped and the director yelled "cut".

Kerry who was facing the window, turned around to see Tony's face, he had red lipstick all over his mouth.

She brought her hand to his lips and brushed her thumb on his bottom lip and cleaned that up._-"it kind of suits you"._ He smiled and looked first into her eyes and then fixed his gaze on her lips _-"i think it suits you more." _She could feel his eyes hungrily taking over her. She smiled back and before turning away she whispered -_"i like how it stands on you too."_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your kind words. I apologize for any grammar mistake i made and i will make , but english is not my mother language. I'm italian :)-

Im so sorry it took so long to update but christmas is just sooo exhausting , i got my tummy full of junks and im always sleepy. ;)

Merry late christmas everyone and I wish you all a happy new year :)

On january 31 was going to be Kerry's b-day, on set birthdays mattered, when someone b-day would come up, everyone would organize and do something to make that day special. Everyone was pretty amazing , they loved and respected each others so much. The crew that worked so hard on the set was so happy to arrange the set for Kerry, nothing too fancy , a big fruit cake , a large stripe with "happy b-day Kerry "on it and some noisemakers. About the present, she had it all so they decided to raise some money and just give them to her. They were going to surprise her, she had no idea .

When Kerry arrived on set , everything was strangely quite, the first to greet her were the camera boys who appeared to not know anything about her b-day. She , anyways, didn't make a big deal about it. That was not a special day, it was a day like any other and she didn't like to be on the spotlight.

She approached the oval office where she would have to shoot scenes with Bellamy and Tony. Bellamy was the first she saw. She ran towards Kerry and threw her arms over her. Bells was such a sweetheart.

"Happy b-day"

Kerry hugged her back with the same intensity. "Thank you Bells".

"Your present is waiting for you in the office." Bellamy loved teasing Kerry and Tony , she thought it was so fun watching them on and off camera. Kerry knew she wasn't talking about an actual present even though Tony would look good wrapped up in papers . She laughed and decided to play along "I can't wait to unwrap it then".

"You naughty girl" Bellamy said before leaving.

Kerry smiled once again, she loved joking with her co-workers. She entered the Oval office.

"Heey, I was waiting for you" Tony said , he got off the couch and walked towards her.

"So I've been told"

He motioned for her to come closer, he widened his arms and waited for her to get into his personal space. She hugged him and closed the gape between them , he breathed her in and whispered " Happy birthday beautiful". She relaxed in his arms and smelled his sweet scent, she then broke the hug gently and looked up and the look she saw was everything; love, respect, admiration,it was all there , in those beautiful deep blue eyes. He kissed her cheek , smiled and walked to his desk, Fitz desk actually.

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Nothing special, I'll watch some bad movie and complain about how old I'm getting".

He looked at her confused , arching one eyebrow up "are you serious? you get everyday more gorgeous!"

She knew he was sincere , she could tell by the look he gave her, by the way his eyes laid on her. "I'll take you somewhere" he spoke again. Kerry couldn't help it but smile at his concern and she knew once again he meant that, he truly cared for her.

He paused and said "What?!" . She had this look of pure adoration for him on "Thank you" , was all she managed to say. His eyebrows relaxed and his lips formed a smile "you know i'd do anything for you" . He then kissed her forehead and left the room.

Meanwhile not very far away form where Tony and Kerry was shooting , the crew was setting Kerry's surprise up.

They were having so much fun , Josh was recording everything with his cam , Columbus put on his glasses and was dancing like a fool. He used to do that a lot, he just loved dancing. Katie would laugh at every move , and Debbie would think he was just too hot. Everything was ready , they had this planned to details, Tony would had to guide Kerry through the stage till she was standing right in front of the crew and the cake.

After the director yelled cut , Tony approached Kerry , -"can i at least offer you a coffee?" . He smiled at her. She smiled back at him and they both headed to the cafeteria , he poured coffee into her mug and did the same with his. She flavored it and then said "where's everyone, this is so quite and its never quite down here. " She started scanning all around the place , first with her eyes then she attempted to leave the room but Tony stopped her. He knew the surprise wasn't ready yet so he had to take a little time.

-" i made it quite , so i could have you all to my self". He said.

She looked at him , confused but definitely interested by that sentence. Tony was a charmer, he said things like that to her all the time , and it was so hard to give those sentences a meaning, he could be serious or he could be just playing around. She smirked at him -"what's going on?".

That was not the answer he was expecting to hear, she was so hard to fool , she was just so smart and aware of things happening around her. Suddenly while he was thinking of ways to keep her from going all around the place , a sign arrived, his phone rang once and he knew they were ready. He took her by the waist and guided her , she took Josie off the ground and let Tony hands guide her.

When she entered the room and saw everyone standing there, her jaw broke. She didn't expect a thing , her face was priceless. They all started shouting Kerry's name and playing stood right at her left while she stood in front of everybody , froze , overwhelmed by her crew love.

He felt the need to get closer to her -"You're grace personified. " He said while he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

He wished that moment lasted forever, he didn't want to let her go. "You reign over us as the best team captain any cult could ever wish for".

She shook her head , he distanced their body and looked at her for a brief second, he then leaned over to kiss her, he almost touched her lips. Oh He wished he could kiss her right on her lips but reality stroke in, so he placed his lips on her cheek.

They ate cake, they laughed and Kerry thanked every and each of them.

-"Tony told me your plans for tonight" Katie said approaching to Kerry. "- You know we can't let you do that" she continued.

Kerry smiled , took a glass and patted on it with a forker to get everyone attention -" tonight's 8:30 at my house, I'm going to cook to thank you. " She announced.

Then she looked right to his right, where Tony was standing, she smiled at him and drank what was left in that glass.

20:30 Kerry's house

Kerry loved cooking but since she had little time she decided to call a catered to set everything up. The first to arrive were Jeff and her wife Linda, but soon everyone arrived. When Tony arrived, she ringed , hoping Kerry would open the door to him. And there she was " you look stunning", he said while his eyes scanned her body. She wore a blue dress, it hugged her hips perfectly and it was so short he swore he could see almost her panties. She had beautiful toned legs, high blue heels, her hair in a bun that left her beautiful neck uncovered.

She blushed and thanked him.

"These are for you" Tony handed her the flowers he bought on his way to her house.

"these are beautiful, I'll get them a vase". She headed to the kitchen. He could help it but watched her leaving , her walk was so feminine and sexy and that dress left so little to his imagination.

They had fun, they laughed , they ate. Everything was delicious , from the first plate, pasta , to the final curse, a big fat chocolate and vanilla cake.

"Are you done devouring my cake " Kerry said to Tony, who was sill eating the cake, his third slice.

"It is so delicious". He said taking another bite out of his forker. She smiled and sat down with him "you know everyone left, you're the only one still here"

"Is this a polite war to kick me out?" he smiled at her and she brushed a piece of chocolate off his mouth. He took the last piece of cake in his mouth and cleaned it with a tissue. " I was going to leave, i don't want to be here when you'll start crying over some sad movie".

She smirked at him and playfully slapped his arm "ass".

He laughed and got his jacket on. He took off his pocket the keys to his car and dropped them to the ground , making it appear as an accident. The keys were only a few inches from Tony 's front. Kerry fast lowered her body , and now her ass was right in front of Tony, the dress slowly uncovered her behind , exposing her white panties, her perfect buns. He took everything in, he tried to stay still, to not move, and he got his eyes fixed down. She brushed her ass to his front making him shiver. He fought the urge to take her right there. She slowly got up and turned to him, a big smile on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing. She looked down and arched her eyebrows in surprise, the bulge on his pants was showing all of his appreciation.

He tried to collect himself and barely whispered "thank you" as she handed him his keys.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone!

I see most people would like me to start writing M rated , since you're the one to read it , I want to please you.(this is my first time so try to be nice ) XO XO

This is all fictional! Here are some vids that helped me write this down :).

Tony&Kerry arriving at the NAACP AWARDS ( watch?v=n52WLOJl4D0)

Tony presenting Kerry's award ( watch?v=WOZsPmx4UcQ)

Red carpet with the whole cast ( watch?v=p2P_XiaplYw)

44th NAACP Image awards.

That night would have been the night of the 44th naacp image awards but before that it was just a normal, formal day on the scandal set. Everyone was so excited because Kerry and the Scandal cast were nominated. Everyone was going to attend the ceremony and the party after it.

"Hey everyone" Kerry said, entering the Olivia Pope Association's set, Kerry wasn't a self centered kind of woman, she felt blessed for all the things she had and was an humble human being.

"Heeey " Columbus Short said, he started dancing and soon Darby , Guillermo and Katie joined him. "This is the happy dance" he said. "We're happy for you" Darby continued. She stopped dancing in order to hug her, followed by Columbus , Guillermo and Katie. Kerry found herself sandwiched between her co-stars and she couldn't help but to laugh.

When the hug was broken , Kerry thanked them. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

The day went by and all the scenes in the OPA's office were shot , they left work and went home to get themselves ready for the naacp ceremony.

Kerry had all her team to help her, she knew she couldn't get it done by herself. She had everything set up, the dress ready on the bed, her make-up artist working on her already beautiful face, and her hairdresser concentrate on smoothing her hair. In the meanwhile , kerry was on twitter, she was reading all the kind tweets her fans wrote to her. Her phone vibrated and a text message appeared on the screen.

"Can't wait to see you, you're the best. XO Tony." She smiled and typed in " YOU are the best. XO XO "

They hadn't see each others that day, Fitz and Olivia had no scenes together. She couldn't wait to see him too. They respected and admired each others so much. Having someone who admired her they way he did , as a person physically and mentally and as an actor , was great and pretty fascinating too. Physical attraction comes and goes, aging and changing are all factors that make it unstable, mental attraction, instead, is so powerful and nothing can beat that.

Her thoughts were interrupted but her make-up artist "I'm done, we're ready for the dress", she said. Kerry put her phone down on the table and stood up and got dressed . She took a moment to get a glance of herself in the mirror.

"You look stunning", her staff said almost in unison.

"Thanks to you guys".Kerry smiled and hugged them, then she said "Let's go".

When they arrived, screaming, shouting , unclear talking could be heard. A big tornado was soon going to hit her. She took a moment before climbing off the limo. She convinced herself she was going to play a role,just like the ones she played on screen. Only like that , her walking down and facing hundreds of wild paparazzi was possible.

"Kerry right here"

"Kerry" "Kerry"

"Kerry up here!"

Kerry stood there, smiling politely , fixing her dress and her hair every now and then. After what felt like an eternity for her, she saw Tony on the other path of the red carpet. He looked handsome, a black classy tuxedo that fit his figure perfectly. She called him and suggested with her right hand to come closer. He did, a wide smile forming on his face. He made all that boring and annoying posing, endurable.

"You look gorgeous ". He said.

"Thank you". She said before bursting in a loud laugh.

His hand posed firmly on her lower back made her feel secure and at home. She let her body relaxed for a few seconds.

When the posing ended , they headed to their seat and enjoyed the show.

That night Scandal won , Kerry won and Tony had the privileged to give her the well deserved award.

At the end of the ceremony, the cast headed to the after party.

"Let's cheer to the most beautiful leader we could have ask for". Tony said , with his full glass of champagne up high his head. She blushed while everyone else put their glasses high to cheer. They drank, they laughed, they had fun.

When the music started, the cast except for Tony headed to the dance floor, the all enjoyed dancing.

_Dance for you by Beyoncè_ was playing.

Tony was still sitting , not too far away from his co-stars. His eyes roamed the dance floor until his attention was caught.

_I want to make that body rock _

Kerry's hips matched the beat perfectly, swinging from the right to the left . The way she moved sent shivers to his body. He looked at her. His legs spread wide open , his right hand on his thigh , his left elbow posed on the table while his fingers brushed his lips. His eyebrows were arranged in the most amused way.

She turned her body around, so now her face was facing his direction. She met his gaze,she recognized that familiar look, the one he gave her every time they were shooting a sexy scene. That was an hungry gaze.

_Sit back and watch _

She muttered the words Beyoncè was singing.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you_

She kept swinging her hips while her hands moved dangerously over her body. She caressed her torso , her small hands circling her breasts, then down on her hips and down until they reached her thighs.

_Boy, I like it when you watch me _

Her mouth open , she was really feeling the lyrics, their eyes stuck on each others. He got up and moved to the dance floor not breaking the eye contact.

She moved her hand and suggested him to come closer.

_I'll be rocking on my babe , rocking , rocking on my babe _

He did , their bodies were only inches apart, she put her index finger on his lips and then slowly, seductively, turned her body around. Her butt was now against his bulge. She kept rocking her hips , right and left , taking her pace. Her hand rested behind his neck , her fingers running through his messy but still perfect curly hair.

_Swirling on my babe, swirling , swirling on my babe_

His breath on her neck grew heavy,she could smell the champagne, he put his hands on her hips and tried to match her rhythm. She felt his hands and slowed down her moves. Slowly she ground her ass on the bulge that formed on his pants. She lowered her body until his knees were bend and then she lifted her body slowly making sure every bit of her body brushed against his.

_Baby let me put my body on your body _

His body's response was fast , every muscle clenched and all the blood rushed through his brain. He could feel his pants getting tight, too tight to contain his excitement. He turned her body around, he could see her eyes and a big smile spreading on her lips.

_Promise not to tell nobody _

_ 'cuz it's about to go down_

A smile genuinely appeared on his face too. "Take me home" she whispered in his ear. He took her hand and guided her to the exit.

He opened the cab door for her, she climbed in after thanking him. He waved his head in approval and followed her inside.

"Where do i take you?" The driver, who appeared to be a cool 50 ish something years old, asked.

"Calvert St

52 west, please" Kerry answered.

Tony had his right hand on her thigh for the whole ride while her head stayed comfortably on his shoulder. He would squeeze it every now and then just to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep.

When the cab stopped, Tony gently removed himself from Kerry in order to take his wallet from his pants pocket, he handed 50 bucks to the driver "Keep the rest".

"Thank you sir".

Then Tony helped Kerry get out of the car, offering his hand. She took his hand in hers and they both headed to the front door, she stopped and searched for the keys inside her purse, mission that appeared to be really hard to accomplish because of Tony, who was busy on trailing sweet kisses all over her neck. His hands were positioned on her hips, pulling her closer to his body, to his growing erection.

" This is what you do to me" He whispered.

She finally found the keys , took them off the purse and put her hand on the doorframe, trying to gain balance. He was still over her , pushing his body further , making her feel every inch of him.

She managed to stick the key into the keyhole and to open the door. They both got in, Tony with a swift move took her long skirt off. Then she unbuckled his belt and he pulled his pants and shoes off, while she get rid of her panties. He scooped her in his arms "You're so beautiful" he said between kisses. He could feel her smiling. Their bodies collided against the hard wall, both of them gasping. He continued his assault on her body , kissing everything his lips could reach.

"I want you " She said huskily.

He took his member out of the boxers and without any further thought, he penetrated her. He gritted his teeth and tried to contain himself, he took a pause to let her adjust to the size of his throbbing cock. He put one of his hands on her face to cup her chin , the other was supporting her by her hips. She opened her mouth, guided his index finger inside and she bit it , the sudden pain made him thrust into her harder.

Their breathing came out in short gasps as he pumped into her furiously against the closed her eyes tightly, she felt the tension build, he was possessing her fiber of her being. All she could hear was their rapidly beating hearts, the smell of their bodies coming together.

She screamed her release , he released shortly after her.


End file.
